DE 200 23 777 U1 discloses a web-processing machine having a transport system for feeding a web to be processed to at least one processing station, with control elements for transporting and/or for processing the web, one control element being driven by means of a drive and a transfer element, wherein a measuring device is provided, by means of which position-dependent output variables for the transfer element can be determined during a teach-in phase, on the basis of predefined position-dependent input variables, and wherein means for storing correction values, calculated from the position-dependent output variables, for the input variables used for the operational phase that follows the teach-in process are provided.
EP 2 100 733 A1 discloses a linear printing machine having interchangeable printing modules for printing on hollow articles, comprising: a) a transport system having a drive, with which the hollow articles to be printed on are transported through the linear printing machine, b) at least a first printing station and a second printing station, which is located downstream of the first printing station in the direction of conveyance of the hollow articles, c) at least one drying station for drying the ink on the printed hollow articles, and d) a machine controller which controls at least the transport of the hollow articles through the linear printing machine, e) wherein each of the printing stations is set up to accommodate a printing module having its own drive, and wherein the printing module can be connected to the machine controller via an interface, f) wherein the printing modules print on the hollow articles using a printing method selected from the following: screen printing and/or flexographic printing and/or offset printing and/or cold embossing and/or hot embossing and/or laser color transfer and/or inkjet printing.
From EP 0 298 313 A2, a method for the series coating of workpieces is known, in which the workpieces are guided by a conveying device along a predetermined conveying path through a coating station, in which process the workpiece is moved relative to a spraying device, which is mounted in particular on an industrial robot and the position of which is controlled with respect to the workpiece by a stored processing program generated in advance during an original coating operation in which a workpiece is flawlessly coated, wherein during the original coating operation, the distance between at least one reference point on the spraying device and at least one selected point on the workpiece is measured and is stored as a standard measurement, and when the workpieces are subsequently supplied in series, the distance between the reference point and the selected point on each of the workpieces is measured again, and any deviations are detected by comparing these measurements with the stored standard measurement, and the processing program is adjusted based upon these deviations in the measurements in order to produce the original coating conditions during the coating process.
DE 43 26 794 A1 discloses a method for printing by at least the offset printing method onto individual articles, the extension of which perpendicular to the substantially flat surface to be printed on is generally relatively small, wherein the position of the surface to be printed on the individual article, which is held by a holding means, is ascertained, after which the offset printing device and the article are adjusted relative to one another for the printing operation so as to bring the transfer surface of at least one transfer means, provided on the periphery of a rotating printing cylinder for the purpose of transferring the print image onto the article, into a position relative to the article which is favorable for the printing operation, after which the offset printing operation is carried out.